


Snot

by blitzturtles



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: Tim's somehow a worse patient than Jason is. It's an accomplishment that damn near deserves an award.





	Snot

**Author's Note:**

> this is an older fic from tumblr that i edited and am now reposting here.

Jason rolls his eyes when Tim all but refuses to take the medication from his hands. "It's not poisoned," he says in an effort to get the sick teenager to cooperate. They both already know that he wouldn't have messed with the bottle, but he's fresh out of ways to convince Tim to work with him here. 

Tim's somehow a worse patient than Jason is. It's an accomplishment that damn near deserves an award, but Jason went out of his way to stop at the Walgreens on Walker just to get Tim some medicine for the wet cough he's been nursing for the last week.

"Take the-" 

Tim sneezes before Jason can finish. Snot trails from his nose and rapidly makes its way toward Tim's upper lip. Jason wrinkles his own nose in mild disgust, but he's been around worse. (Been covered in worse, too.) He reaches for the roll of toilet paper on Tim's night stand and rips off several squares. 

He can already see the gears in Tim's head as he considers refusing to take even _tissue_ from him. Jason rolls his eyes and questions how he ended up on toddler duty. All he has to do is call Alfred. One little call, and he can go back to his own life. Alfred has always been better at this stuff anyways.

"You look like a toddler," Jason says instead, as he all but wipes Tim's nose for him with a half-hearted sneer. Tim tries to turn his head away, but it really only works against him. Jason can't help wondering what the likelihood is that he could get away with drowning Tim in the bathtub and calling it an accident.

The odds are, unfortunately, pretty slim.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (@blitzturtles) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense!


End file.
